


Le courage de Nadette

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Friendship, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Alors que l'escadron de l'aigle de jais continue sa percée dans les terres de l'Alliance de Leicester, Bernadetta a une idée pour arrêter les combats. Elle espère que le mois qu'elle a passé à aider la classe des cerfs d'or n'aura pas été vain. Sinon ... Elle préfère ne pas y penser. Voir Léonie tomber des mains de Hubert, sans savoir pourquoi ils se battaient ... Plus jamais !





	Le courage de Nadette

**Le courage de Nadette**

L'escadron de l'aigle de jais progressait dans les territoires de l'Alliance de Leicester. Ils venaient de venir à bout de Leonie et de Judith. Cela avait été une dure épreuve pour eux, ils avaient côtoyés certains de ces adversaires au Monastère. 

Les aigles de jais avaient installés le campement à proximité d'une source d'eau. Chacun d'eux avait toujours sa tente personnel, même si personne n'était dupe sur le fait que certaines seraient rapidement inoccupées. Il était tard et la plupart des gens dormaient déjà lorsqu'une jeune archère sorti de sa tente. Elle avait des cheveux violets mi-longs, son arc en bandoulière ainsi qu'une dague accrochée à son dos.

\- Un peu de courage Nadette, se dit-elle à elle-même, c'était ton idée. 

Elle fit quelques pas à l'extérieur de sa tente puis quitta le campement. 

\- Surtout ne croiser personne, surtout ne croiser personne.

\- Bernadetta ?

Elle hurla suite à l'intervention de cette voix, qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre milles. 

\- Hubert ?! 

\- Que faites-vous debout aussi tard ?

\- Et vous ?! 

\- Je surveillais qu'un intrus n'essaye pas de nous surprendre. Un assassin par exemple. 

\- Bien. Je … je … 

\- Vous désertez ? 

\- Non. C'est juste … Je ne veux pas voir d'autres morts … J'ai connu les cerfs d'or, à l'époque où nous étions au Monastère. Et … et je veux tenter de leur expliquer notre combat. Vous ne croyez pas que gagner cette guerre sans tuer quiconque est une bonne idée ?

\- Certes oui, en théorie. 

\- Je … 

L'archère était terrorisée. Le sombre mage lui avait toujours fait un peu peur, et là ils étaient en pleine nuit, seules. 

\- Où allez-vous aller ? 

\- À … À Riegan. J'ai sympathisé avec les cerfs d'or lorsque … le mois où j'ai aidé leur classe.

\- Claude ne vous écoutera jamais, lui dit le sombre mage

\- Je sais oui. Mais ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas lui que je vais voir. Raphael … lui m'écoutera probablement. 

\- Vous semblez bien sûre de vous.

\- J'en suis certaine !

\- Très bien, abdiqua-t-il, mais vous devez savoir que j'en informerais sa Majesté Edelgard demain à la première heure. 

\- Je sais, mais … n'en parlaient pas aux autres s'il vous plaît. Si j'échoue … 

Hubert retourna vers le campement, laissant l'archère face à un choix … devait-elle retourner avec lui ou bien … Non ! Elle avait fait un choix, elle devait s'y tenir désormais. Elle reprit donc sa route jusqu'à Riegan, la capitale aquatique. 

~o0~

Le lendemain matin, les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent la faible protection à la lumière que constituaient les tentes. La douce Edelgard se réveilla dans les bras de Byleth. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Depuis la réapparition du professeur, c'était quelque chose qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. 

Edelgard se leva, essayant de ne pas réveiller son âme-sœur, ce qui fut un formidable échec. 

\- Déjà ? 

\- Oui, lui répondit l'impératrice en rigolant, il va falloir se lever si tu ne veux pas que notre secret soit éventé. 

\- Je pense qu'il l'est déjà, ils ne sont pas aveugles tu sais.

\- Professeur ! hurla Dorothea en entrant dans la tente comme une furie, c'est horrible Bernie à … oups, je vous interrompt ?

\- Continuez Dorothea, lui dit Byleth, de toute façon vous êtes déjà tous au courant non ?

\- En effet, murmura la chanteuse penaude, Bernie a disparu durant la nuit. 

\- Quoi ? 

\- Majesté, Professeur, je dois vous parler.

C'était Hubert.

~o0~

Bernadetta était en vue de Riegan, capitale de l'Alliance de Leicester, lorsque trois brigands l'attaquèrent. Les deux premiers se battaient à l'épée et le troisième à l'arc. 

\- Regardaient ça les gars, une pauvre petite créature qui s'est perdue. Donne-nous tout ce que tu as sur toi gamine, sinon … 

Comme pour avoir un air encore plus menaçant, il lécha son épée à une main avec le bout de sa langue. 

\- Regardez-la toute tremblotante, ce n'est même plus drôle. 

\- Venez vous en prendre à quelqu'un de votre taille ! rugit une voix derrière elle

Un grand homme, armé de gantelets et d'une lourde armure, apparut derrière-eux à la tête d'une petite escouade. Il les écrasa en quelques dizaines de secondes, sous le regard choqué de Bernadetta. Elle ne connaissait que peu de personnes avec autant de force brute. Si ce n'était pas Dimitri ou Hilda … 

\- Raphael ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- C'est toi, répondit-il le visage fermé, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je … 

\- Commandant, elle est avec l'Empire, c'est notre ennemi.

\- Je sais ça !

L'archère était surprise, c'était très rare que son ami ne s'énerve habituellement.

\- Écoute-moi … s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ? 

\- Je ne veux plus de morts. Leonie … je ne veux pas que l'un de vous soit le prochain ! S'il te plaît écoute-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. 

\- Si tu veux me convaincre de rejoindre l'Empire et de trahir Claude tu perds ton temps. 

\- Non, je veux que tu convainques Claude de mettre fin à cette guerre, s'il te plaît. 

\- Et pourquoi ? Vous avez attaqués l'Église de Seiros !

\- Oui, mais l'archevêque Rhéa … elle n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être. Elle est une sorte de … de dragon, l'Immaculée. Ce sont eux qui contrôlent Fódlan depuis le début, et elle est leur chef.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, Bernadetta.

\- Je sais, mais … tu dois me croire Raphael. S'il te plaît, il faut que Claude … je suis sûre que si il se rend alors Edelgard passera l'éponge. Notre objectif n'a toujours été que Rhéa, pas le Royaume ni l'Alliance de Leicester. Vous êtes parvenus à rester neutres durant ces cinq dernières années … redevenez-le.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, et tu le sais.

\- Oui, je le savais, mais … mais je suis quand même venue te voir.

\- Repars auprès des tiens, et puissions-nous ne jamais nous croiser sur le champs de bataille, Bernie.

Il détourna la tête et retourna à la capitale, tandis que l'archère retournait retrouver ces amis. Aucun d'eux ne vit les larmes sur les joues de l'autre.


End file.
